Talk:Dragon Liver
Dragon Liver PC: Does not split from Dread Dragon. PC: I've split it from a Dread Dragon before, basically any dragon can split it but normal dragons seem to split it much more frequently. It is one of those rare items that either never splits or splits every second captured dragon. Mikeyakame 13:27, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Iteresting, i thought monsters only had 4 splits (in which case both your entries are impossible). The fact that the majority of the monsters on this wiki have only 4 splits listed and the fact that every monster i ever captured fits within these all seem to point at this. Am I missing something here? Drake178 14:07, 24 May 2009 (UTC) There are four fixed splits for each monster, no more. Anything else is just a mix-up, i.e. you fought a Dead Dragon but captured only a regular one. - Merthos 14:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I found out yesterday that some of the splits changed too between the XBOX and the PC version, i.e. Godwood. This may apply here too. The current splits for the dragons are from the XBOX so someone has to check them on the PC to see which of the statements above is true. - Merthos 06:26, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I really need a Dragon Liver but I can only find Dread Dragons. If they don't split Dragon Livers, then is there any other way to obtain a Dragon Liver? Help please!!-- 22:05, 12 June 2009 (UTC) PC: I can confim what Dragon spawned in Crookfen even with High BR. In Aveclyff at High BR only Dread Dragons. PC: Spawned dragons in both Crookfen and Southwestern Road at BR 55, in Crookfen they were all Dragons and in Southwestern Road they were all Dread Dragons. -- 15:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) The Southwestern Road I can confirm the following grouped monsters but even with about 5 or so dragons, I managed to split only one, the first one to obtain the Dragon Liver. Anthrovore, Dragon, and Feral Fang BR 114 --Nirromyug 13:17, October 19, 2009 (UTC) PC: At BR 61 all the Dragons in SW Road were really Dread Dragons (which don't split the liver), but the two Dragons in Aveclyff basement were regular Dragons. Linked both, got the drop first time. --Valyana 06:05, December 31, 2009 (UTC) PC: At BR 116, still regular Dragons in Crookfen --Valyana 22:47, January 18, 2010 (UTC) PC: I can confirm there is a regular dragon at Crookfen even you have a high BR. This help me obtain the Dragon Liver! PC: Tried Aveclyff 40+ fights resulting ~9 captures and all Dread Dragons. No dragon liver... Tried The Southwestern Road, easy to reset for Dragon but 10+ fights resulting all Dread Dragons. Finally Crookfen, 3~4 resets and Dragon spawned. Save before fight and repeat. Finally got it! (All done at BR107) -- 03:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) PC: Tried The Southwestern Road but at high BR you only get Dread Dragons. However, I can confirm Crookfen spawns regular Dragons even at BR 109. In fact, I couldn't get Dread Dragons to ever spawn at Crookfen, although I only tried twice. Wandering if Dread Dragons do actually appear in Crookfen??? 04:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Depends on the version. Dread Dragons don't spawn in the SWR on the X360, while they don't spawn in Crookfen on the PC. Haven't noted exactly what BR just yet. Zephyr 14:09, July 14, 2012 (UTC) rare item or rare monsters? its hard to understand if on the components pages if its the monster that is rare or the item or both. EG Gnomi - rare monster but is the drop/split also rare? :Gomei is stated correctly as a rare monster. Dragon Liver is a low percentage drop, if your lucky to capture a dragon in a particular location. So about every 3 out of 10 will be captured and of those your looking at a one in 10 to contain the liver. Pretty difficult so ensure you save before you battle if its a nonrespawnable rare monster and you want the liver and don't want to go to The Southwestern Road maybe 10 or so times and eventually notice the dragons there. :Dragon is a common monstor but still having relatively difficult time collecting livers --Nirromyug 13:34, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Basically, this game needs an update to make things a bitttt easier. Gomei is near impossible to spawn and the Dragons in Southwestern...don't even spawn. I have entered and exited 20 times now (I'm counting) and no Dragons. All I need is the Dragon Liver to get a Mermaid's Malice so I can get rank 1 at the guild and hopefully get up to rank 4, so I can get The Daily Azhdaha so I can upgrade my Malystrix. Oh but then I have to get my customization level up by getting a Dwarven Core which is about as rare as a dragon liver. All because I can't forge Hawkwinds because Godwood Timber is impossible to find. This game is seriously becoming a joke. End rant. Gorgeousss 18:39, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Liver from Gomei Best way for me to get Dragon Liver was to kill Gomei in the The Great Sand Sea. There must be Terrapests present in order it to spawn. He spawns between pillar 1 and 2, you can see him when reaching pillar 1. Before killing him - save your game, and kill him, if split from captured gomei doesn't give you Dragon Liver then reload, and try again. --Czokalapik 15:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC)